Tell Me What You Dream
by mydarlinglovex
Summary: 2 People...Different Worlds...How Can 1 Punch Bowl Bring Them Together? Find Out In Tell Me What You Dream. A Story You'll Never Forget
1. Trailer

**Bold ~ **Talking

Normal ~ Plot

_**Italic**__**and Bold**_Actions/Scenes

**Tell Me What You Dream**

2 People

_**Show's split screen; one side Miley laughing with all her friends at her lunch table, other side shows Nick with Taylor.L, who's his best friend, talking.**_

2 Cliques

_**Shows Miley walking down a hallway with the crowd in the middle separating as she walks.**_

_**Shows Nick sat alone in the library studying.**_

Who Knew One Punch Bowl Could Stir So Much Trouble…

There Will Be…

Friendship

"**Best friends forever?" Demi said.**

"**Forever and always" Miley replied**

Betrayal

"**You'll be sorry you ever said that Cyris. I know your secrets and I'm not afraid to tell them" Cody warned.**

Drama

_**Shows Miley sobbing in Nick's arms.**_

And Most Importantly….

Love

"**I love you Miley Ray Cyris" Nick whispered "And I'll never leave you for anything"**

"**I love you too Nicholas Jerry Jonus" Miley replied "You're the most important thing in my life"**

_**Shows Miley and Nick running across a field at sunset, stealing kisses from each other.**_

**Starring…**

Miley Ray Cyrus As Miley Ray Cyris

Nicholas Jerry Jonas As Nicholas Jerry Jonus

Demi Devonne Lovato As Demi Devonne Lovatoe

Taylor Lautner As Taylor Lautnur

Joseph Adam Jonas As Joseph Adam Jonus

Cody Linely As Cody Linly

Selena Gomez As Selena Gomeze

Lucas Till As Lucas Tille

**Reoccurring Roles**

Emily Osmant

Chelsea Staube

Mitchell Mussoe

Vanessa Hudgans

Ashley Tisdalle

Zac Efronn

Kevin Gray

(He's the same person just not related to Nick and Joe)

Coming To You This Summer; A Story You'll Never Forget…

**A.N Thank you to people who are actually bothering to read this I just want to let you know you pronounce the names the same I've just changed them so I don't get reported. Oh and another thing everyone in this story is the same age so either 15 or 16. Thank you, I hope you enjoy the story :)**


	2. The Punch Bowl That Changed It All

**Miley POV**

I looked around the party, people milled around with drinks in there hands, their bodies swaying to the music. I walked over to the punch bowl picked up the ladle and poured some punch into a bright red plastic cup picked it up and walked over to the dark purple sofa and sank into it, yet again scanning the party for 2 familiar blue orbs that belonged to my boyfriend. Lucas Tille.

I felt a cool breeze hit me as the front door was opened and I looked over to see who was arriving; it was Nick Jonus, the school nerd, a typical one too; straight A's, never in trouble, quiet and casually dressed; unbuttoned plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, white vest top and skinny jeans with black converse or dress shoes.

Though I would never admit it to anyone except my best friend Demi I actually think he's…hot? Tonight he was wearing a tight white vest top, a light brown plaid shirt over the top with a few buttons undone at the top, dark blue skinny jeans and black converse with that dog tag, he wears constantly, hung around his neck, I still haven't figured out why he wears it so much, actually I don't think I've ever seen him without it.

I scanned the room yet again looking for Lucas, _still_ no sign of him. I heard my phone blare out my message tone; Breath by Taylor Swift through my pocket, I quickly took it out and let my eyes scan through the message;

**1 New Message: Lucas :)**

**Soz babe cnt make it 2 da party. Ttyl.**

I sighed and slid the phone back into my pocket then stood up, lifted the plastic cup in my hand to my lips and let the liquid slip down my throat until the cup was empty then placed it on a table and walked over to my friends, thinking nothing of how the liquid had burned ever so slightly when it slid down the back of my throat, it was probably just a little acidic I thought to myself.

"Hey girlie" I said to Demi.

"Hey hon" she replied, then turned to Joe, kissed him on the cheek and smiled up at him. I smiled at the sight. Joe and Demi were the schools "Cute couple", they were probably the oddest too; Demi was quiet and shy while Joe was outgoing and well just mental.

"Where's your squeeze Cyris?" Joe said while bobbing his head to the music like a headless chicken.

"My squeeze" I said putting air quotes around squeeze "couldn't make it, Jonus" yeah you read correctly, Joe and Nick are brothers though you would probably guess that if you saw them; they both have the same olive toned skin, muscular arms, six packs, chocolate brown eyes and the addiction to skinny jeans. Though there personalities are totally different Nicks shy, keeps to himself and is fairly un-popular whereas Joe is outgoing, loud and very, very popular.

**Nicks POV**

I looked over to see Joe dancing with his girlfriend Demi and Miley who's Demi's best friend. I looked around the party trying to think of a reason I came to it other than Joe almost physically forcing me to. I had been here about 2 hours now and everyone was starting to look a little drunk, to be honest I think I am too, but only a little. I suddenly remembered me and Joe had a meeting with the board tomorrow to discuss all the new talent at the record company. I and Joe own a record company it's called "Jonus Records" we've ran it since our parents died which was around a year ago and they left everything to us.

I quickly walked over to Joe and tapped him on the shoulder. He quickly turned around to face me.

"Yo what up ma brudda?!" he said, I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I think he was trying to act gangsta. It was a really bad attempt if he was.

"Um Joe try not to get too drunk we have a board meeting tomorrow to discuss the new talent"

"Ok ma brudda!" I heard a small giggle come from behind Joe. I quickly stepped around Joe to be faced with Demi stood with a very drunk looking Miley stood beside her.

"Hey Nick" Demi said quietly.

"Hi Demi, is Miley ok?"

"Um just a little drunk"

"_I _am _not_ drunk Demetria, I'm just ditzy. I think" I chuckled quietly.

"Ok. I'm gonna go" I responded and started to walk over to the sofa.

**Miley POV**

"Miles why don't you ask Nick to dance? I know you think he's hot" Demi whispered in my ear.  
"But Luc-" I may have been drunk but I did realise that if I was seen dancing with Nick word would soon get round and Lucas would find out.

"What about him he's not here. He'll never find out" I sighed in defeat. Demi was right, I mean what harm could one dance do. I quickly ran after Nick and grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Um Miley?" he looked so confused and it was soo cute.

"Yeah that's me. Do you wanna dance?" I said chirpily.

"Um thanks for asking but no. I'm not much of a dancer" he said, but I wasn't about to let go that quickly if this was my only chance to dance with Nick I wasn't about to let it slip.

I tightened my grip on his arm "Come on just one dance" I said.

He sighed "Miley, are you sure you wont regret this?"

"Completely, 100% sure, now come on I wanna dance" I said dragging him onto the dance floor.

**Nick POV**

I let her drag me to the centre of the dance floor. She turned so her back was to me and started to grind against me. I gently put my hands on her hips and pulled her slightly closer to me. We danced that way until the song ended and then a slow song came on I tried to walk away but Miley quickly pulled me back.

**(Listen to I Will Be By Leona Lewis it helps you imagine it better. Trust me.)**

"Just 1 more dance?" she pleaded "this is my favourite song" it was I Will Be by Leona Lewis. If I was completely honest it was one of my favourite songs too.

"Fine, just one more dance. Lucas would kill me if he saw this" I said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I wouldn't let him" she mumbled into my neck as I placed my hands on her lower back.

I was quite a good slow dancer; my mom had made me take classes when I was 13. We swayed gently in time to the music; her eyes were closed as the music played it was like it was a lullaby. It was like we were in a world of our own, I knew it was wrong to be doing this especially because Miley was pretty drunk and she had a boyfriend but I couldn't help it she was just so mesmerising.

_There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_What you mean to me_

_All the pain, the tears I cried_

_Still you never said goodbye and now I know_

_How far you'd go_

_I know I let you down_

_But it's not like that now_

_This time I'll never let you go_

I felt her head lift off of my shoulder I looked down to see her face alarmingly close to mine. She rested her forehead against mine. I sensed my breathing had quickened.

_I will be, all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

_I thought that I had everything_

_I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see, honestly_

_You're the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe, 'cause you're here with me_

_And if I let you down_

_I'll turn it all around_

_Cause I would never let you go_

**Miley POV**

I gently lifted my head off of Nick's shoulder, he sensed I had and looked down at me. I softly rested my forehead against his; I had the strongest urge to kiss him right now. So I gave in and let my senses take over.

_I will be, all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

_I will be, all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

I heard his breathing quicken as the space between our bodies was closed. I guessed it was going to be his first kiss. I slowly brought my lips closer to his while closing my eyes.

_Cause without you I can't sleep_

_I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave_

_You're all I've got, you're all I want_

_Yeah_

_And without you I don't know what I'd do_

_I can never, ever live a day without you_

_Here with me, do you see,_

_You're all I need_

My lips pressed gently against his somehow even in my current state I was still able to realize that those tingly feelings running through my body were sparks, yes I Miley Ray Cyris was feeling sparks with Nicholas Jerry Jonus and do you know what else? They were more incredible than anything I will ever feel with Lucas.

_And I will be, all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

_I will be, all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_And all my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

**Demi POV **(I will rarely do this POV)

I saw the whole thing the dancing, her head in the crook of his neck, their foreheads meeting and the kiss. I had to do something before Miley got too involved with Nick. I quickly walked over and lightly tapped Nick on the shoulder. He bent down and whispered something in Miley's ear then turned to face me.

"Can you take her home Nick? She seems a little tired" I asked politely.

"Um sure, I guess. Just tell Joe that I'm going home too" he said and turned back to Miley.

"Oh and Nick?" I said quickly.

"Mmm?"

"I won't tell Lucas about what I saw"

"Um, yeah thanks" he said blushing scarlet. He quickly turned around and started to take Miley to his car. I turned back towards Joe and walked over to him.

"Joey?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Your brother has took Miles home so you're gonna have to ride with me"

"Ok baby, cool beans, barney beans, oh my god it would be so cool if they made beans shaped like barney" I smiled as I listened to him ramble on about his barney beans, you must think I'm insane to put up with him but this is the sort of thing that makes me love him, I just wish I had the guts to tell him that.

**Nick POV**

I put my keys into the ignition of my car and turned them until the engine roared to life. I smiled as turned on, I love this car to death, it may be old but it's beautiful.

"So Miley where is your house exactly? I can put it in my SatNav" I said while pulling it out from under my seat, she quickly took from my hands, tapped the screen a few times and handed it back to me. I glanced at the address; she lived on the same street as me no need for the SatNav then. I quickly turned it off and slid it back under the seat.

"Why'd you do that?" she said, her words were a bit slurred.

"Because your street is the same as mine so theres no need for it" I replied simply.

"You look good tonight" she said suddenly, was it me or does her voice sound huskier than just a second ago?

"Um thanks. You do too" I felt her hand rest on my knee as she turned to look out the car window. Ok that was weird I thought as I started to drive towards my street. I felt her hand slowly move closer to my waist. Ok maybe not for her but for me I was feeling a little awkward I mean sure I liked Miley but not enough to let her feel me up or something. I decided to ignore her, just drive and act like she wasn't doing anything.

Oh god her hand's sliding onto the inside of my thigh. Show no weakness Nick, no weakness. I quickly glanced at her she was staring at me, weird, was she trying to burn a hole through my head or something. She caught my eye and slowly started to rub the inside of my thigh. No weakness Jonas not now, you have a purity ring…I thought. Oh god that feels good, she was rubbing the inside of my thigh and the side of her hand was brushing slightly against my crotch.

I slowly pulled into her driveway got out of the car and went over to her side and helped her out, placing my arm around her waist so I would catch her if she stumbled. I took her to her door opened it and walked in, shutting the door on my way inside. I quickly took her upstairs to her bedroom, laid her on the bed, stood up and walked to her bedroom door.

**Miley POV**

"Don't leave" I whispered into the silence. He stopped mid step, slowly turned around and raised one eyebrow. God why did he have to be so difficult?

I patted the space next to me. He slowly walked over and sat down not taking his eyes off me the whole way. I looked up towards his face to be met with two beautiful pools of brown I slowly leaned up and made out lips meet, I felt him respond by gently cupping my face with both hands and rubbing my cheek softly with the pad of his thumb. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and from then the kiss got a lot more heated; he was hovering over me, holding himself up with one hand and the other still cupping my face. His tongue glided over my bottom lip, I obliged and soon our tongues were twisting together, each pushing against the other. We pulled away breathing heavily gazing into each others eyes, I gently pushed him off me and straddled him, connected our lips again and the make-out session continued. I slid my hands up his shirt, rubbing his abs gently. I felt him gently lift the hem of my shirt; I quickly slid it off and reconnected our lips. I softly pushed his brown plaid shirt off his shoulders so he was left with his vest top. He took the vest top off of his toned upper body and we continued to make-out. That's when all the memories started fade and the pictures begin blur. I guess that punch wasn't really acidic but in reality alcoholic…oops?


	3. Hospitals And His Undershirts

**Miley POV**

"Get the hell out! I'm sleeping Darota!" I screamed. Uh, that wasn't helping my hangover "if I wanted breakfast I would ask for it over the god damn intercom!"

"Yes Miss Destiny" she nodded slightly and walked out of my room hurriedly.

I know im being a bitch you don't have to tell me. But seriously I was experiencing my first hangover was I meant to act like everything was perfectly fine? Like I didn't have a throbbing, pulsing headache and all my muscles didn't ache like hell? I'm just trying out channel it out and if that means screaming at Darota I'll do it. I mean, I'm never mean towards her normally. I'm sure she can take one day of my bitchiness.

I rolled over in bed only to topple over the edge and land on the floor with a thud. Well that's one way to get out of bed. I hauled myself off of the floor and walked out of my bedroom and went into the bathroom on my floor of the house. Yeah, I have a whole floor to myself. I claimed it and had it refurbished to my taste after my parents announced their second year long business trip. So now the only colours on this floor are royal blue, royal purple, gold, silver, cream, white, chocolate brown and black. Classy and chic.

I looked in the mirror, god I look like a mess. I splashed my face with cold water then dried it with a towel. I peeled off my clothes and stepped into the shower letting the hot jets of water hit my body. Felt my muscles tense at the sudden temperature change then begin to relax slowly. I lathered my hair with my strawberry and coconut shampoo, rinsed it out then slipped out of the shower and wrapped a soft, fluffy towel around me. I hurried back over to my bedroom pulled a white cotton summer dress with flowers sewn onto the hem which came just above the middle of my thigh. I walked over to my shoe closet, took out some gold gladiator sandals, put them on and tied them loosely. I walked over to the intercom and pressed the talk button.

"Darota?!" I shouted into the speaker.

"Yes Miss Destiny?"

"1; could you make me some scrambled eggs and I send them up to my dining room and 2; just call me Miley" I sighed, walking away from the intercom.

I wonder how Demi is. I walked out of my bedroom and into my office. I sunk into the leather chair and picked up the phone then punched in Demi's number. It rang a few times before she picked up.

"This is Demi" she said stifling a yawn.

"Demsterz it's Milerz" I twirled a piece of hair between my fingers.

"Oh hey girlie" she paused "Miley do you know what time it is?"

I glanced towards the clock on the wall "10am."

"Yes Miley and what does Demi do until 11am?" she was talking to me like I was 3.

"I don't care. But I'm bored; can we go over to Joeys?"

"Fine I'll be at yours in 15. Call Joe and tell him we're coming over"

"Yes ma'am" I hung up then dialled Joe's house number.

"Joey!" I yelled not waiting for him to say hello.

"Um I don't remember becoming Joe" I heard Nick chuckle.

"Oh, hi Nick"

"Hi Miley" he chuckled again.

"Am I amusing you?"

"Yes actually, you are"

"Nice to know" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'll go fetch Joey for you" he said imitating the way I said "Joey".

"Thank you, Nicholas" I waited patiently while tapping the desk with a pencil.

"Yo dis is DJ Danga in da house and you is on da speaker phone"

"Joseph it's me, not one of your crew"

"Oh cool what's up Miles?"

"The sun and the sky" I said sarcasm dripping from voice.

"Haha very funny Miley, but seriously?"

"Me and your girlfriend have decided to come round to your house to annoy you"

"Miles why come over to annoy me when you're doing it now?"

"Joseph Adam Jonus! Treat that girl with some respect" I heard Nick scold.

"Thanks Nick" I shouted through the phone.

"No problem Miley" Nick shouted.

"Can you slap him for me?"

"No, leave that to Demi she can hit him without him hitting her back"

"Thanks for the tip" I heard him chuckle then footsteps fading away.

"Miles you're not really gonna ask Demi to slap me are you? She's done it before and it stings _really_ bad"

"Maybe" I heard Demi's car pull up outside "got to go Joe we'll be there in ten" I hung up and ran downstairs "Darota just get rid of the eggs, I'm going out" I said running to the door.

"Yes Miss Miley."

**Nicks POV**

I collapsed onto my bed just taking in the floral scent of the sheets. There was nothing to do Joe was home but he was with Demi and Miley and I was completely convinced they wouldn't want me there. I heard someone's heels click on the marble surface of the stairs, probably just Demi or Miley coming to the toilet or something. I heard the clicks stop outside my door and the door click open. I looked up to see Demi stood there in mid-calf leather boots, skinny dark blue jeans and a white cotton blouse with ruffles down the middle.

"Oh sorry Nick, I was trying to find a toilet. I still get lost in here you know with me not being used to big houses" she smiled slightly. Demi had always been nice to me actually she was the only who had been nice to me. She was just like that; kind hearted would describe her best. I smiled back faintly then went back to staring into space.

"Hey what's up you're spacing out a lot and you're being really quiet" I felt my bed sink down ever so slightly at the end. I looked up to see Demi sat at the end of my bed; her legs crossed, her elbows rested on the inside of her knees with her head rested in her hands causing her elbows to push down on her legs

"It's nothing; you'll just think I'm stupid" I said breaking the gaze between us.

"Nick you should know me by now the only people I think are even slightly stupid are Joe and-at times-Miley. So tell me, what gives?"

"I just feel left out, I mean I've felt like that my whole life, it's just now the feeling is starting to bug me and I don't like it one bit. I just want to know if the grass really is greener on the other side"

"Well then come and find out" she said tugging on my hand. I gave her a confused look "I mean come hang out with me, Joe and Miley" she smiled encouragingly. I stood up and followed her out the room and down the stairs and into the chill out room. Joe was laid on his back on a sofa with his feet stuck up in the air staring pointlessly at the ceiling while Miley was laid flat on her stomach on another sofa with her face buried in a pillow.

"Demi?" Miley mumbled into the pillow.

"Yeah I'm here. I brought someone with me"

"Did you bring in another homeless cat into my house?" Joe said putting air quotes around homeless.

"No, not unless you consider your brother a homeless cat" Miley piped up. How the hell did she know it was me?

"As I said she brought another homeless cat" he muttered.

"Joseph Adam Jonus! I heard that; do not call your brother a homeless cat!" Demi screeched and dived on top of Joe then started to mess up his hair.

"Dude, I love your girlfriend" I said in-between laughs "she can beat you up and you can't do anything" I saw Miley from the corner of my eye; she was laughing while squirming around on the sofa clutching her stomach. I turned back towards Demi and Joe; ew, they were making out.

"My eyes!" Miley screamed. I chuckled lightly as she stood up with her eyes covered by one hand and ran out of the room. I heard a loud thud and a faint voice croak "dang flabbit". I walked out of the room to see miley on the floor her hand over her forehead with red liquid seeping through her fingers. I quickly knelt down beside her.

"Miley?" she groaned "Miley talk to me, please?"

"I'm alive Nick" she whispered.

"Come on I'll take you too the hospital. We'll leave those two to making out they won't even notice we're gone" she nodded slightly. I pulled her up and draped her arm across my shoulder and wrapped my arm around her waist. I took her to the kitchen and sat her on the counter.

"Wipe your hand with this" I said handing her a tissue "this might hurt a little" I said gently dabbing around her cut with a wet cloth. I needed something to soak up the blood. I checked the medical cupboard crap no medical wraps. I shrugged out of my plaid shirt then took off my white undershirt and placed on the counter next to Miley. I shrugged the plaid shirt back on and buttoned it up halfway.

I picked up the white shirt and handed it to Miley "hold it to your head it will soak up the blood."

"No nick. It's your shirt, it will be ruined" she protested.

"I've got loads more" I replied. She placed it to her head without further protest smiling slightly.

**At The Hospital**

**Miley POV**

I was sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Nick was sat beside me fiddling with his with his phone.

"Miley Cyrus?" a young blonde woman called out. Nick automatically stood up. I stood up quickly and followed the nurse into a small room with plain beige walls, a medical bed with wheels, a sofa and a desk "now can you please go through what happened?"

"Well I ran out of room with my eyes covered and slammed into a wall" she looked at me like I was a psycho "yeah I know it was stupid."

"Yes well" she trailed off at the end. She removed Nick's shirt from my forehead to examine it. I felt warm liquid slowly ooze out. Great I was _still _bleeding no doubt I would need stitches and a bandage over it.

"Well you're going to need surgical stitches so that means we will have to put you to sleep for a little while" she said. Oh god, no, no, no, I do not do needles or surgery. Uh-uh. I felt my eyes fill with tears a few spilling down my cheeks. Nick cautiously walked towards me.

"Come on Miley. You wanna live don't you?" I nodded "then let them operate. I promise you won't feel a thing."

"O-ok" I said shakily.

"Alrighty lets get you ready, I'll get you a hospital gown" she said walking away. I instantly broke down into sobs. I could end up with a scar across my forehead. God what would the girls think of me they'll probably make it social hell for me. I felt a pair of arms wrap round me.

"Miley why are you scared? Didn't I just explain it will all be fine?"

"B-but I'll end up with a s-scar, the girls will h-hate me" I sobbed into his chest.

"Miley I promise you that you won't get a scar, even if you did everyone would love you just as much" I heard the nurse re-approach Nick and hand him something "come on lets get you in this hospital gown" he whispered into my ear. I nodded and took the gown from him while he went and shut the door to the room.

"I'll turn around while you're changing" what a gentleman. Lucas would probably just watch and drool. Pig. I quickly slipped off my clothes and pulled on the gown then realised I that I needed Nick to tie the back.

"Hey Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you tie the back? I can't reach it"

"Sure" his hands brushed against my skin as he tied the strings sending sparks flying throughout my body. Ok that was weird. I smiled and thanked him before sitting on the sofa. He quickly followed and sat beside me. I leaned into him gently and smiled to myself.

"So what are you scared of the needle or the operation?"

"Both" I replied quietly.

"Why?"

"Um I'd rather not remember"

"Oh ok then"

"What are we gonna tell Demi and Joe?"

"That it's their fault you're in here because technically it is" he laughed slightly making me smile.

**Nicks POV**

Miley was about to be put to sleep through being injected with some sleeping fluids.

"I'm scared" she whispered to me as the nurse numbed the area where she was going to inject her.

"You'll be fine Miley if they inject you in the right spot you wont feel a thing"

"Really?" her face lit up after I said that.

"Yup I had an operation when I was 10 and I didn't feel a thing" I smiled down at her. She looked so vulnerable just laid there.

"Ok we're gonna send you to sleep now Miley. After the injection count backwards from 5 and you should be asleep by 1." Miley turned her head away as the nurse injected her. I turned away and looked down at Miley; her eyes were squeezed shut with her nose scrunched up while her spare hand fumbled around for something. It hand brushed against mine then quickly grasped it.

"It don't hurt that much does it?" I said worriedly.

"No, it just feels funny like something cold is running around inside my arm."

Soon her face relaxed and her hand lost its grip around mine. She was asleep. The nurses took her out of the room. Leaving me stood there. I sat down on the sofa my and Miley had previously occupied and sighed. This was gonna be a long day.


	4. Having Lunch And Meeting The Baby

**Miley POV**

I rolled over in bed taking in the warmth of the duvet that was draped over me. A yawn escaped my mouth. Great it's Monday. A school day. Another day it educational hell. I took a glance at the clock on my side table; 6.31am. I gently swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. The feeling of nausea engulfed me; I ran to the toilet and made it just in time to empty the contents of my stomach in to the bowl. I slowly heaved myself up from the tiled floor and walked back into my bedroom the collapsed onto the white suede sofa in the corner while taking in a lungful of air then releasing it slowly. Today was gonna be a bad day. I can tell already.

**At School; Before First Class**

"I was like yeah I know she's got split ends but you can't exactly diss her about it cause you've got split ends too" I laughed obnoxiously with Demi we were both laughing at Selena Gomeze's latest attempt to seem cool.

"Oh my god that is just weak and you're right she has got split ends way worse than Bethani" I giggled slightly then looked up seeing the rest of my friends stood around a boy with black spiked hair.

"Hey Demsterz who's he?" I said pointing to the boy.

"Um I'm not sure let's go see"

"Yeah let's go" we started to walk towards the group "hey people, move! Break it up make space for me" I pushed through the girls until I stood at the front of the group to see Selena shouting at him.

"You scuffed my shoe!" she screeched "it's bloody Versace. You just scuffed $500 worth of genuine leather heels! You bloody idiot"

"More like Ver-noce" I mumbled under my breath, all of the girls knew Selena couldn't afford real designer things, they were just too scared to say it aloud because she would most likely tear them to shreds and their reputation with it.

"Listen Sel he's not worth it" I said calmly "_but" _I said gently pushing him up against the lockers "if you ever do it again you can pay for a new pair. Got it?" he nodded feebly. I turned away as the feeling of guilt washed over me.

Why the hell did I just do that? I know why, it's because of my reputation if I don't do something like that once in a while my reputation goes down the drain and if I don't have that all I have is Demi, Joe and my parents money. And what use is all that if you don't have people to share it with because although you wouldn't think it Joe and Demi are my only real friends, the only ones I can completely trust with anything.

I love Joe; he's the brother I never had if I ever needed anything he'd be there because well he understands every problem I have. Like people using me for money, he and his brother own Jonus Records so there like millionaires and my parents own various media companies. So we both understand what it feels like when you know people are using you for money. And then the times when people use you and brag about it and you know its happening but you just cant say anything or you'll just sound self centred and snobby, it times like those, the times when I have to grit my teeth and bare it, that I go to Joe. I can't how many times he's comforted me, how many times he's sat and eaten endless tubs of Ben & Jerries ice-cream listening to me complain.

Then Demi, sweet little Demi. I love her too, she's irreplaceable, my best friend. I swear if Joe can't fix things she can. Like when me and Lucas fight she's there, when me and Joe fight; she's there to fix it and most importantly she was there when I realised my 'feelings' towards Nick.

"Hey Demi come here" I shouted just as she was about to walk through the double doors to our drama class. She nodded faintly and walked over. I turned back to the rest of my so called friends "you guys go ahead we'll catch up in a minute" I shouted then turned around to check the black haired boy was still around. He was now stood next to his locker with a curly haired boy.

"Miley what are we doing?"

"_I_ am going to apologize to that kid"

"Good for you Milerz" I walked over to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um yes?" he said shyly.

"Look I'm sorry for what I did to you it's just a rep thing. Trust me I really am sorry…"

"Taylor, Taylor Lautnur"

"Oh right well I'm sorry, Taylor. It's nice to meet you" I said sticking out my hand. He took and shook it briefly and softly. I smiled at him faintly as I heard Demi cough from behind me.

"And this is Demi" I said gesturing to her "so who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Nick"

"Oh ok hi Nick" the boy turned around and I instantly recognized him "Nick!" I exclaimed hugging him tightly.

"Hi to you too" he chuckled "so what did you do to Taylor?"

"Um, I kind of pushed him against his locker because he scuffed Slutena's Ver-noce shoes" he smirked slightly recognizing my hatred towards Selena.

"Well I see you didn't get a scar"

"Nope, just like you promised"

"Just like I promised" he smiled.

"So I'm just gonna say it; thank you _so _much for helping me on Saturday. It meant a lot"

"No problem"

"Oh" I said reaching into my bag and grasping the soft material "heres your shirt I had Darota clean it" he smiled and placed it in his locker.

"Thanks"

"Come we've got to go Miley we have drama" Demi said pulling on my arm.

"Ok" I said turning away "see you later Nick"

**Life Studies Class** (A.N; I don't even know if that exists so just go along with it)

"Okay class today we will be starting a new partner project. The pairs will boy/girl, so no-one will be partnered with someone of the same sex. So here is the project; one person will be staying at one of the partner's house for 3 months you will be given a baby simulator. You must care for the baby and at the end of the 3 months you will bring the baby back and I will examine the data the baby has recorded. Understand?" she said looking around the class "okay then here are the partners the first partner to be read off will be the person who's house you will stay at. The partners are; Joe and Demi. Selena and Taylor. Cody and Emily and finally Miley and Nick. Please go sit with you partner" I stood up from my seat and then walked over to Nick and sat beside him.

"Hey"

"Hey Miles"

"Heres your baby" Miss Saunders said dropping it onto the desk almost instantly making it cry. I picked it up and rocked it in my arms.

"Oh god Nick, help me! It won't stop crying" I squealed throwing it at him.

"Jesus Miley, I'm not a father. Why would I know anything more than you do?"

"Oh whatever" I said taking it back and rocking it in my arms gently soon it quietened down "so what do you wanna call it?"

"Well is it a boy or a girl?" his forehead crumpled into a confused expression. I quickly checked.

"It's a girl"

"How about Nikki?"

"Oh yeah original Nick, name it after yourself"

"Whatever, what do you want to call it?"

"First; that 'it' is a she and second; how about Alexa" I smiled lightly.

"Um, I guess that's ok"

"Well its better than Nikki" I said just as the bell rang. I stood up and walked to the cafeteria and walked up the steps to where me, Demi and Joe ate. We had a separate eating area; mine and the Jonus' parents had it built so we didn't have to eat with everyone else. There was also a separate chef for us. I sat down on the sofa and waited for the others.

"No Joe you can feed the baby I was the one who had to stop it crying when Miss Saunders dropped it on the table" I looked up to see Demi tossing the baby into Joes arms before collapsing onto the sofa next to me.

"So what ya got Demsterz boy or a girl?" I looked towards Joe too see him tossing the baby in the air and then catching it.

"A girl, we named it Miley"

"Ours is called Alexa" Nick said while jogging up the stairs with the baby cradled in his arms.

"Aw cute! Joe why can't you think of anything original like your brother?"

"Actually I thought of it, brain box over there" I said wafting my hand at Nick "wanted to call it Nikki"

"Wow original" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"Well I'm getting food, how about you Demsterz?" I stood up and smoothed out my skirt.

"Yup, Joe do you want cheesy curly fries with a burger and a coke?" he nodded vigorously before she turned away and walked over to our chef.

"That sounds good" Nick mumbled.

"Bro remember you got the diabetes to watch"

"Yes, I know Joe, I'm the one living with it" Nick snapped, making me jump a little.

"Do you want me to get you anything Nick?" I and Joe knew better than anyone what happens to Nick when he's cranky because of his diabetes, we had both had the rough end of the stick in that situation.

"Sure just get me the same as Joe but minus the cheese and replace the coke with a water please?" he smiled faintly before letting his back collide with the back of the sofa me and Demi had previously been seated on.

"Ok no prob" I walked up to Demi and gave her arm a slight squeeze.

"Yeah?" she replied quietly.

"Watch yourself around Nick he just snapped at Joe for no reason and we both know how rare it is that he does that"

"I heard him" she sighed heavily before rolling her head around in a circular motion making her neck crack at various times.

"Tense?"

She chuckled lightly, "very" I smiled at her, she never seemed to let things get to her.

"What can I get you guys?" our chef Carl asked.

"Um, a burger with cheesy curly fries, a coke and then for me fried chicken and a salad with a strawberry smoothie" Demi said before wandering off back to our sofas.

"Hey Carl, good day?"

"The usual Miss Miley, so what do you want?"

"Hmm, well Nick wants the same as Joe minus the cheese and replace the coke with water and I'll have a tuna melt, fries and a vanilla and coconut frappe"

"It will all be there in 10 minutes Miss Miley" I flashed him a smile before walking back over to the sofas and sitting down next to Nick.

"So Miles the sickness gone away yet?" Demi suddenly piped up.

"Nope just got worse and now I only seem to get it in the morning"

"Hey maybe you're preggo Milo" Joe chuckled.

"Come on Joe we both know that I'm pure" I said holding up my left hand.

"Us too" they all said holding up their left hand too.

"Oh Demi now we both know you're far from pure, especially after what you told me about you and Joe and that weekend in the Hampton's" I giggled.

"Hey" she shrieked throwing a pillow at me "you said you wouldn't tell, plus technically we didn't do it"

"Well duh or you'd be downstairs with all the other horn dogs and sluts like Selena and Lucas" she gave me a pleading look "oh come on Demi you know I'd never do that to you" she laughed lightly.

"Oh yeah and remind me why you wont let your boyfriend up here?"

"Cause this is strictly built for Cyris', Jonus' and Lovatoe's"

"Anyway, Joe, no funny business in my room while I'm gone" Nick spoke up.

"No promises little bro" I silently gagged before waggling my eyebrows at Demi.

"Hey it's not my fault I've got a hot boyfriend" she giggled and kissed Joe softly on the cheek.

"Hey I've got a....uh….." I trailed off as I started to think about Lucas.

"A what Milo?" Joe chuckled.

"Ok maybe he's not hot but he's…cute….I think" Demi burst out laughing as I finished the sentence.

"Foods here" Carl announced. Note to self; ask parents to give Carl a bonus for saving my butt.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme" Joe reached up and grabbed his food off the tray and stuffed a few cheese covered fries in his mouth. Carl handed everyone else their food and then left to take his lunch break.

"Joe, do you want your mouth to overflow with cheese and fries?" I picked up a fry and threw it at him; it hit him right between his eyes.

"Oh my god do you think it could do that? Cause that would be so cool" he said before picking up the fry I threw at him and put it in his mouth.

"Ugh, boys are like human bodies but with a pigs brain inside there head" Demi laughed.

"Hey I'm not a pig. Am I?" Nick sounded offended.

"Nope Nick your not a pig cause unlike someone you chew with your mouth _closed_" I gave Joe a glare before continuing to eat.

"Hey Miley why are you eating aren't you just gonna puke it up tomorrow?"

"Thanks Joe, that makes me feel so good about myself"

"Seriously Joseph you make it sound like she's bulimic" Demi said lightly slapping him on the arm.

"Yeah Joe leave her alone" Nick added.

"What is this?!" Joe screeched "gang up on Joe day?"

"Nope" I shook my head "it's gang up on Joe _week_"

"Well can it be cancelled? Because I don't feel like being picked on"

"Well Joe I don't feel like puking up every morning but it still happens"


	5. A First Night Revelation

**He See's**

I quickly pulled in my last suitcase and dropped it on the granite floor of Miley's foyer. I looked around slowly; a marble staircase with carpet down the middle, polished wooden cabinets, white tulips in crystal vases and paintings of her and her parents scattered across the walls. Her home was spotless. She walked towards me with a young woman following her.

"Nick, Darota. Darota, Nick" she said wafting her hand carelessly between us.

"Nice to meet you Darota" I held my hand out for her to shake. She grasped it quickly, shook it and then dropped it "so…where will I be staying?"

"In the guest room on my floor of the house" she said before grabbing my wrist and pulling me up the stairs, leaving Darota to bring my bags and 2 suitcases. I had a room of my house, not a floor. I wonder how she scored that.

Soon I was pushed into a room where the theme seemed to be black, white and royal blue. I looked around carefully; there was a double bed with white and black covers, a white chest of draws, a black desk with white legs and a white leather chair. Then 2 doors on either side of the room each marked with a sign. One said 'Closet', the other 'Bathroom'; I see we wouldn't be sharing then.

"Is this ok?" Miley asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Um sure, I'll just start un-packing" I said and took my bags and suitcases from Darota.

"Well I'm going to go to store, I'll be right back" she said before sprinting out the door. A few minutes later I heard the engine of her car roar to life and it pull out of the driveway.

"Better start unpacking" I mumbled before un-zipping my suitcase and pull out articles of clothing and putting them in hangers. Once I was finished there I walked over to the bathroom and out in all my colognes, shower gels and shampoo's. then I walked into the room and sat at the desk pulled out my Apple MacBook and started typing up my next blog. Yes I have a blog, scratch that it's a website where I post an anonymous blog. It helps me get through life pretty much people comment about my blog's. This was what kept me sane when my parents died, telling other people and they gave me advice. Today I was just giving them an update on the project and Miley. So far she's been pretty nice but who knows what could happen?

_Hey Bloggers,_

_It's me Brown Eyed Boy, well the project started today and the baby is a nightmare it cries at anything, drives me insane. And did I mention the beautiful Blue Eyed Girl is my partner, she's incredible and so far she's been pretty nice, any advice on how to put up with any mood swings? Wanna know where I am now? In the room at the desk I will be typing from for the next 3 months. So get ready, your about to get 3 months worth of blogs packed with drama. Directly from me, the Brown Eyed Boy._

_Love You All,_

_Brown Eyed Boy_

_xoxo_

**She See's**

I awoke to the sound of crying drifting into my bedroom, I sat up in my bed hugging the bed sheets to my chest and glanced over at the clock on the wall; 3.05am, I slipped my legs out from under the warm sheets and let the tips if my toes skim the surface of the floor. The cries continued as I carefully stood up and made my way into the hallway that was dimly lit by the moonlight that was shining through the window at one end of the hallway. I made my way in the direction of the noise and checked each room as I went before slowly pushing open the door to Nick's room to see him turning restlessly in his bed, small cries escaping his lips and crystal-like tears streaming down his pink cheeks. I slowly approached his bed and perched myself on the edge and shook him gently.

"Nick, wake up" I whispered. The crystal tears just continued to escape his eye, "Nick!" I said a little louder, this time he stirred and his eyes opened a little.

"Hmm?" he rubbed his eyes vigorously.

"You were crying in your sleep, what's up? Bad dream?" he looked down and swallowed.

"My parents I had a dream about my parents"

I was fully aware of what was wrong with this, Joe and Nick's parents had died 3 years ago in a car crash and I knew what it did to the boys. I and Demi witnessed it first hand; it tore them to their core, they were wrecks without their parents. At the time of their death only I and Demi knew, so we were the ones who had to help them re-build their lives and make them understand that even if things would never be the same, life would go on.

"Move over a bit" I swung my legs over the side of the bed and pulled the cover over me a little "you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, I just feel ashamed that I'm _still_ crying over them" he looked down and fidgeted around a little.

"Don't be, it just proves your human, it's only natural to miss your parents. I miss mine even though I'm not in your situation I know how it feels and trust me I know how tough it can be" I smiled faintly at him.

"Yeah but Joe doesn't cry about it anymore" he sighed.

"You must be joking right?" I laughed, he face crumpled in confusion "Nick he constantly cries about it do you have any idea what goes on when Demi and him are in his room together?" he shook his head "they just talk about your parents and he cries at least once every time, it's not easy for his either" I rested my head on one of the pillows and sighed.

"Do you?" he whispered.

"What?"

"Ever cry, over your parents?"

"I did at first but then I realised they weren't worth it, they choose to leave me so it's their loss so why should I mope over it?"

"True" I guess this project wont be that bad.


	6. She Has Fallen To Grace, Now And Forever

"You did it again! You and your klutz of a friend did it again!" someone screeched. I whipped my head around too see where the noise came from. Selena. She was screeching; at Nick and Taylor. She's dead. I may have to assert my authority in this school but no-one ever said who.

"Move it!" I yelled as I cut my way through the crowd that was surrounding them "I said move!" gosh, they never listen.

"Oh, Miley thank god you're here. They scuffed my shoes! Again!" I sighed; she'll never learn will she?

"Selena, it's not like it even matters, your shoes aren't even _real _designer. I think we all know they're fake. And that you can't afford real designer, so stop acting like they've damaged something important because anything that belongs to you could never be important" I flicked my hair back obnoxiously and walked over to Nick and Taylor and flashed them a smile.

"Hi Miley" Nick whispered.

"Hey Nick, hi Taylor" I reached back and grabbed Demi's hand and pulled her next to me "me and Demi here were wondering if Taylor would like to come and eat with us today. I mean cause we all know he's one of the few people in this school who aren't brainless jocks or slutty preps" I heard a few gasps as I finished and a chuckle come from Demi.

"Um, yeah that would be great Miley" Taylor mumbled. I smiled softly at him and Nick.

"Well just come up with Nick and we'll see you there, right Demsterz?"

"Right, and remember we don't have the same menu as everyone else, you can have whatever you want" she smiled and then steered me away by my shoulders.

"Bye guys see you later" I called over my shoulder as Demi pushed me into an empty classroom.

"Miley…"

"Yes Demi?"

"What was that?" she bit down on her bottom lip from her frustration.

"What was what?"

"Miley you know I don't mind your ruling the school and having assert your authority once in a while but don't you think asserting it over Selena of all people was a little…I don't know…risky" Demi mumbled.

"Yeah, but it's worth it, maybe now people wont be so scared to come to school" I clicked my tongue impatiently.

"You think Selena's why their afraid to come to school?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Ok not just her, but all of us me, you, Cody, Lucas, Chelsea and Emily; all of us. We scare the crap out of them, and it isn't the best thing in the world. I've know that now"

"How'd you know?" she swallowed deeply, nerves were setting in.

"I just do, it's not a nice thing to know either"

Truth was every time I looked at someone or if any of the others looked at someone, I'd see fear flash through their eyes. Afraid…afraid to be our next victim. And I'm sick of it; they will not be the victims anymore. Not while I'm around, my only victims will be the victimizers.

**Lunch**

I walked into the cafeteria, a nervous silence settled slowly and heads turned. I saw Selena standing on a chair with Cody stood behind her, his hand placed on her lower back to support her.

"PEOPLE!" she squealed. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned my head to look at her along with everyone else and hissed at Demi and Joe to stay with me "well I have some news about our queen bee, Miley" I heard a few whispers, mostly about how this was mostly likely just some sort of lie.

"Well what is it Slutena?!" Joe hollered from behind me. People snickered.

She rolled her eyes and sulkily placed a hand on her hip "little miss perfect, isn't so perfect. She knows about social hierarchy and today she broke it" she paused and smirked waiting for a reaction "she enforced her power on someone inappropriate. And who may you ask? Me!" the cafeteria went dead quiet, never a silence like this had been known in the cafeteria.

All of a sudden the place erupted in cheers and applause, and I felt myself being lifted and carried towards the stairs of our private eating area. I giggled loudly and turned to see Demi latched onto Joe who was helping Taylor to carry me. The slowly put me down onto the steps up to the eating area. Demi and Joe ran up together while Taylor stood with Nick half way up the stairs looking down at me. I looked down, blushing, and shook my head lightly. I heard someone yell 'take a bow' so I quickly obliged and pulled at my skirt and bowed then giggled and ran up the stairs, quickly flashing through Taylor and Nick and diving onto a sofa.

"That was AWESOME!" Demi and Joe screamed, they were practically bouncing up and down with excitement. I looked over to the door to see Taylor and Nick stroll in and sit on a sofa across from me.

"Dude" Joe hollered "you rule! Look at what you made happen to Slutena!"

"Me?" Taylor questioned.

"Yeah, you. If you hadn't scuffed Selena's shoe we wouldn't be here right now" I said fiddling with my necklaces charms.

"Well, I'm glad to be of assistance" he laughed. This kid is going to be a good friend. I can already tell.


	7. Revenge Is Sweet, And Sexy!

**She See's**

I quickly delved into my clutch and picked out my vibrating cell phone then quickly answered; "hello?"

"Hey it's me" I heard Lucas' gruff voice emerge from the speaker.

"Oh" I sighed "it's you" I quickly closed my clutch and slung it back over my shoulder and let in rest on my hip while hanging from the strap.

"Yeah, me. Look I was wondering do you want to meet up at the mall today?" he said frustrated.

"Um" I looked around me, I was walking down the road towards Pinkberry and the mall was across the street from Pinkberry "sure, I'll meet you there in 30" I quickly ended the call and jogged up to the door of Pinkberry then quickly slipped inside and rushed up to the counter.

"How may I help you?" a young blonde haired woman asked me.

"Um one small strawberry cup please?" I held out a $10 bill, she quickly took it from my hands and dropped the change into my hand then placed the cup on the counter.

"Have a good day" she smiled warmly at me.

**Later On**

"How about this?" I giggled while I twirled around in front of Lucas in a red short sleeved summer dress, which I loved.

"It's alright, I guess" he mumbled while staring down at his phone.

"Lucas, you haven't even looked up from your phone to see it"

"And?" he droned, I rolled my eyes.

"Stupid bastard" I mumbled before slipping back into my cubicle. I quickly took off the dress and picked out another, a white long-sleeved dress with a lace overlay. I walked out and stood in front of Lucas.

"This one?" I tapped my foot, waiting for him to glance up.

He quickly glanced up and sighed "geez, would it kill you not to look like a preacher's daughter for once?"

"Oh, so you want me to dress like all the other slags in hope you'll get in my pants then?" I growled.

"Oh puh-lease, you're not _that_ tempting" he laughed bitterly.

"Lucas, why are you being such an ass?!" I seethed, my heart pounding in my ears.

"Maybe I am an ass! Ever thought of that?!" his temper rose as he stood up and came to eye level with me.

"Thought about it? I already believe it" I said stalking back into the dressing room and pulling off the dress. I quickly pulled my clothes back on and grabbed the two dresses. I slung open the cubicle door and rushed over to the cashier.

She checked the price tags and quickly added the total "the total payment is $89 miss" I dropped 2 $50 bills on the desk and took the dresses that were already in bags.

"Keep the change, take it as a tip" I flashed a short, sweet smile and darted out of the boutique, only to see Lucas waiting outside.

"Mil-" he started.

"Why are you talking to me?!" I growled "We're over. So _don't _talk to me" I walked away and ran out the mall before he could say another word and took out my cell. I scrolled through all the contacts and stopped at one, pressing call.

"Demi? It's me, I'm at the mall, come pick me up" I mumbled.

"Ok sweety" I snapped the phone shut and fell to the ground, letting a small sob escape my lips.

**A Few Hours Later**

"So he said you dress like a preacher's daughter?" Demi clicked her tongue and tilted her head to the side, then scrunched up her face "really?!"

"Yeah, I mean I know I don't dress like any of the other girls, but I still dress well" I gestured down to my outfit; a white v-neck with a green bikini top under it and short jean shorts that were torn at the ends paired with some black pumps with little green bows at the end.

"It's cute, really cute" a smirk appeared across her face "but maybe the cute could be vamped up a little, just to make him regret what he's done"

"Vamped up how? I don't wanna look like Slutena" I laughed.

"Yeah true" she said before jumping up and running into my closet. I stood up and followed then sat down on the small sofa in my closet. She pulled out a knee length, dark purple silk, strapless dress that ended just before the knee and clinched at the waist and then a thick black belt. She then walked over to my shoes and picked up a pair of black, mid-heeled peep-toe stilettos.

"_This _is going to knock him dead" she giggled before dressing the manikin in the closet with the clothes.

"Defiantly" I smirked. Lucas didn't know what he had coming to him.

**Monday Morning**

"Everyone got the plan?" Demi questioned.

"Yes Demi" Nick and Joe said in sync.

"Remember to look smexual at all times people! And Nick remember to twirl her out of the car" Demi squealed.

"Yeah, sure" Nick mumbled.

"Ok let's go!" I ran out to my car and jumped into the back seat and lifted myself up onto the head rest and leaned back a little, placing my hands on the boot of the car to hold myself up. I was wearing the outfit Demi picked out. Nick slid into the back of the car beside me and stretched his legs out across the back seat and leaned his head back smiling.

"I like this plan" he mumbled "Joe never lets me do this in his car"

"Yeah, because you'll ruin the seats" Joe growled. Joe then sat in the drivers' seat and Demi got in the passengers seat and Joe started the car and began to drive.

"Demi text the girls and tell them to wait for me in the car park by Lucas' space"

I smirked and leaned forward and turned on the radio, the beginning Tik Tok by Kesha blasted from the speakers as the car drove turned onto the road that school was located on. I and Demi simultaneously started to sing along as the car turned onto the schools long driveway, causing us to receive various stares. As the car came to a halt I looked around to see Lucas and his friends stood by his car. Everyone got out of the car as planned. I stood up and Demi held open the door for me, I adjusted my dress and belt a little and grabbed my large cream leather clutch and walked across the seats over to wear Nick was stood waiting, placed his hands on my waist and lifted me out of the car and twirled me around once making me laugh and then set me on the ground, facing the girls. I strutted over and stood in front of them with my hand on my hip.

"Hey!" I laughed "how was everyone's weekend?!" I got various replies of 'good' and 'okay'. I looked behind me to see Demi and Joe stood together with Demi leaned on Joe and Nick stood to the right of me.

"So Miley" Emily said "who's this?" she gestured to Nick.

"Oh this is Nick. He's _really _good friends with me and Demi, and he's Joes brother" I smiled.

"Cool" she mumbled.

"Well I'm going to home room" I said before flashing a smile and running off down the steps to the entrance. I waited for everyone to catch up before I walked through the doors and down the corridor, Demi and Joe tow with Nick to my right and the girls behind them. I saw Lucas up ahead of me. He had stalked off before Nick had even taken his hands off my waist. I quickly slipped Nick a note and then felt his hand rest on my waist. I smirked at Lucas as his face twisted in jealously.

**At Lunch**

We'd decided to eat outside on the school football pitch today. I and Demsterz were laid out across the grass sunbathing with our shoes off and our sunglasses on while Joe and Nick tossed a football to each other continuously. I laughed as Demi knocked me with her foot and I knocked her back.

"Miles?" I heard a gruff voice say. I sat up and lifted my sunglasses; Lucas.

"Don't call me 'Miles'" I mumbled. He pulled me up from the grass by my elbow and dragged me away behind the bleachers.

"I'll call you what I please!" he seethed and dropped my arm "and what's with flaunting the geek?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Leave Nick out of this, you prick!" I yelled.

"I told you I'll do what I want!" he yelled before raising his hand bringing it down towards my cheek, though it was stopped. By someone's hand.

"I wouldn't do that to my little sister if I were you asshole" I looked up to see Joe red with rage and Demi stood beside him with no shoes on and her sunglasses rested on the bridge of her nose and Nick beside her.

"I'd leave if I were you" Demi laughed bitterly "you're outnumbered" a smirk spread across Nicks face as Joe let Lucas' hand go. Nick stepped forward and just as Lucas started to walk away he hooked his foot around his, making him trip and fall flat on his face. We all laughed before walking away and resuming what we were doing previously.

I looked over to Demi and laughed, "What you laughing at Milerz?" she smiled.

"Revenge is sweet...and sexy!" I shouted causing me, Nick, Demi and Joe all to erupt in laughter, today was a good day.


	8. 5 Pink Tests And Josephina

**She See's**

If life was perfect I wouldn't be sat here, in my bathroom with crystal tears spilling down my cheeks, holding a test that's telling me I'm about bring another life into the worlds population. I'm pregnant.

These 5 stupid pink plus signs sat in front of me. God, I'm wishing that they'll turn to blue negatives but no such luck for me. There's never been that sort of luck for me. I sighed and pulled myself up from the floor and collected the tests into a little pink fabric bag then tied it shut and put it in my bedroom draw next to my bed. I bit my lip thoughtfully then jogged through the halls and walked into my office and picked up the phone and pressed speed dial 1.

"Hello?" Demi whined. I heard grumbles come from the speaker as she moved around.

"Hey Demi" I sighed "is Joe with you?"

"Yeah, what's wrong sweety?" she sounded concerned. I let a few tears slip down my cheeks.

"J-just come over p-please?" I said in- between small, silent sobs.

"Ok I'll be right over" she mumbled before disconnecting the call. I quickly ran down the stairs and opened the front door then sat down on the front step solemnly. I looked down to my stomach…there's a baby in there. Somewhere in there…a baby. My baby.

"Miley!" someone yelled. I looked up to see Demi running towards me while Joe locked his car "what's wrong baby girl?" she soothed rubbing my back. I quickly stood up and grabbed her then pulled her up the stairs to my bedroom with me.

"Go into the bathroom" I mumbled, while looking through the draw for the bag.

"Ok?" she gave me a funny look and walked in the bathroom silently. I found the bag and grabbed it quickly before running into the bathroom and locking the door.

"What's this all about Miley?" she frowned. I sighed and emptied the contents of the bag into the sink. She gasped slightly and sifted through them.

"I'm pregnant" I whispered hoarsely.

"How? You're a virgin!" she whisper yelled.

"I know…I don't get it either!" I silently started to sob and slid down the wall "this is _so _screwed up"

"Kind of" she smiled and pulled me off the floor and led me to my bed and sat me down "it'll be ok sweety, I'm just gonna shout Joey" she walked over to the door of my bedroom and hollered his name; he quickly appeared at my doorway. With whipped cream all over his face.

"What happened to you?" I droned. He frowned and walked over to my sofa and flopped down onto it.

"Nick sprayed me cause I ate his bagel" he smiled mischievously "and it was _good_" I laughed slightly and ruffled Joes hair lightly causing Demi to laugh too.

"Joe ate my bagel!" Nick whined as he walked into the room.

"Technically, it's my bagel" I said "therefore I say who can eat it"

"Well I was hungry" he whined.

"So I am!" I said "I want brownies!" Demi laughed "what's so funny?"

"Your already getting cravings" she teased.

"Cravings? Why would Miley get cravings?" Joe asked frowning.

"Nice one Demi…you and your big mouth" I mumbled.

"Hey! Not my fault your pr-" I leapt up and covered her mouth before she could say anymore.

"Not your fault she's what?" Nick raised his eyebrows "what are you keeping from us?"

"Nothing, nothing" I quickly said, then un-covered Demi's mouth.

"You better go put those tests in the bathroom away Milerz" Demi droned, god why is it that every time she opens her mouth something bad happens?

"Ooohh! What tests?!" Joe shouted excited before dashing into the bathroom with Nick "pregnancy tests?" I heard Joe's confused voice say. He wandered out with all the tests in his hands and Nick followed smiling.

"I peed on those Joe" I smirked.

"EEWWWW!!!" he squealed before dropping all the tests and dashing back into the bathroom to wash his hands.

"So…" I droned "Joe doesn't know you pee on pregnancy tests?" I laughed nervously.

"Don't change the subject Miley" Joe said as he walked back into the room "and yes I did know but I just forgot for a second"

"So you're…you know?" Nick whispered.

"Mhmm" I mumbled before sitting on the floor at the end of my bed among some pillows "but you can't tell _anyone_" I said quickly and slightly panicked.

"We wont, promise little sis" Joe said then sat in front of me cross legged, Nick pulled the chair from my dressing table and sat backwards on it with one leg at either side of the backrest. And Demi sat beside me and leaned herself against the bed.

"So…what are you going to do with it?" Joe questioned.

"Keep it…I can't kill my own baby"

"What about school?"

"When my mom had me people didn't know she was pregnant until she walked out of the hospital with me, she barely showed"

"Well what if you do?" Demi whispered.

"Well I'll just have to stick it out I guess"

"Whose is it?" Joe said hoarsely.

"I don't know..." I groaned.

"Well you could go to the doctor sometimes they can have tests done on un-born babies to find out who the father is" Nick said.

I laughed quietly "how would you know?" the room went silent.

"I watch a lot of medical things ok?" he mumbled "remember I'm the schools geek, I've got to live up to expectations"

"Yeah, yeah…" Joe rolled his eyes.

"Baby daddy" Demi sing-songed.

"Am not!" Nick defended, and then knocked her with his foot.

"Dude, if you're a baby daddy then I'm a Buddha" I laughed "uummm, uummm, uummm" I hummed closing my eyes and sitting in a criss-cross position. Demi took once glance at me and then copied me causing Joe to roll around laughing like a lunatic.

"God guys! Your worse bullies than Cody!" Nick frowned playfully.

"We are _not_" Joe whined then pushed Nick off his chair causing him to land on me so we were face to face.

"Hi" I giggled.

"Um…are you delusional? I just fell on you and you say hi" Nick questioned. I pushed him off me a little then dove on Joe and pinned him down with his hands above his head.

"Hey Demi, Nick!" I laughed "get my hair straightners, make-up and hairspray!" I smiled deviously.

"Nooo!" Joe shouted his face twisted with fear "nooo! Let me gooo!" he wriggled around under me. Nick and Demi returned with the stuff.

"Demi you do his hair, I'll do his make-up and Nick hold down his arms" I giggled.

I grabbed a tube of liquid foundation and smothered it across his face and smoothed it out gradually. I then took some bright pink eye shadow and swiped it over his lids and then some bright blue and lined half the outer line of the shadow then took and bright green and lined the other half. I put them to the side and took some red blusher and swiped his cheeks then grabbed some black eyeliner and slid that on and then gently swiped on some blue-ish black mascara. I look up to Demi to see her almost done with his hair so I got some hairspray and spread it across his head then waited till it got tacky and sprinkled glitter into his hair so it stuck.

"Genius!" I and Demi yelled while looking down at Joe.

"We should call it Josephina" Nick said thoughtfully.

"You should _not_" Joe whined before getting up and looking in the mirror "Hey! I kinda work this look!" he smirked and held a few poses. Which we all got pictures of. "What's up girlfriend?!" Joe said in a girly voice "wanna go to the mall?" his laugh came out high pitched "isn't Slutena such a _slut_?!" he droned. Causing all three of us the collapse into fits of giggles and laughter while Joe strutted around.

**Later On**

"So which movie?" Demi said crouching next to the DVD case while I, Joe and Nick laid across the _huge_ movie sofa that was scattered with pillows and spanned the whole floor of the room, it was more like a mattress.

"Umm, how about It's Complicated?" Joe suggested.

"Ok" Demi slid in the DVD and sat back down with us.

**He See's**

I felt my eyes slowly slide shut and my body relax into the pillows and the soft mattress. The blackness took over as I felt my body subconsciously twist and turn and heard faceless whispers and then silence.

**A Few Hours Later**

I felt someone wriggle around next to me then latch onto me, I let my eyes slide open to see Miley's hands rested on my chest along with her head rested on my shoulder. I smiled slightly…she looked so peaceful. I cant move her and risk waking her…I closed my eyes against and let myself slip away…dreaming of her…

**P.S Sorry Joanna :/ This is a really key feature in the story…Anyway my reviewers are becoming a little fickle. Could you review a little more? I won't make any threats about cancelling, not ever. I love writing too much, but a few more reviews wouldn't hurt **


End file.
